James's Slashes with Justin B and Logan
by Lucas121
Summary: James makes love with Justin Bieber then Logan Henderson! Slash


**Justin Bieber Goes to a Strip Club**

I was lying on my couch with nothing to do. All my friends were doing other things, without me. Then, an idea popped into his mind, I have always wanted to go but was afraid I would get caught, but this time I am going to do it. So I got out of the couch and cautiously walked outside, I saw no paparazzi, just to be sure I went to my car silently. I drove to the nearest gay strip club. There, I got out of the car and headed inside to get some action.

Inside, there were a bunch of people, either drunk, making out, or dancing. In the center was a place for the stripper. He was a hot and young dude, he had the perfect muscles, hot and sweaty body, and a huge bulge sticking out of his underwear. Out of the corner came another stripper, he was hotter than the guy on the pole. "Would you like something sir," he asked me. "I don't know what are you offering," I replied. "Come with me," he responded and I followed him to a door that lead into a hall. Inside the hall were few rooms. He took me to one room, while he was doing this, I asked,"what's your name." he replied James.

James sat me on a bed, he first removed my shirt and was licking and sucking on my nibble, they became very hard, as so did my dick. He then started kissing me on the lips, I let his tongue inside me, that gave me a great pleasure. He was so irresistible, we were kissing like manics, we were both starting to sweat, his body somehow seemed more delicious. I gained control and kissed him all over his body, from his neck to his abs. Meanwhile my boner was ragging, James took of my pants, i was exposed with only a boxer, he sucked on my cock through the cloth, it just made me more horny. He finally took that off too and sucked on it, it must have been the most wonderful sensation I had ever felt. This was his first time having sex, and he was glad he finally experienced it. James was probably planning something since he didn't make me cum yet. So, I decided to do him now, I garbed his dick and jerked it of, then I put it in my mouth and started sucking on it.

"OHHH..ahhh..ohh..ohh," he was moaning while I did my job. Finally he cummed. He then took my foot and sucked on my toe, I never thought that would turn me on so James was hard once more he lifted my legs and inserted his penis in my asshole. It was unlike anything I'd every felt. First he went slow and then he went faster and faster. It felt so good. I was getting a huge boner. I started cumming right after, James also cummed inside my butt, it strangely felt good. We then kissed again and finally finished. I got his number, I pt on my clothes and set of home.

**James and Logan**

James felt dizzy as he woke up. Kendall was on the second bed in the room they shared. He was still sleeping so James quietly got up, put on some clothes and went outside to the living room.

"Hey, James," Logan greeted me.

"Hey, Logan! Where's Carlos?" James asked.

"He left to get something for his new contraption he's making, Katy and went with him," Logan responded

"You know what this means?" He said with the look that made Logan weak.

"No, not now James, Kendall could walk in on us at any moment!" Logan tried reasoning, but James jumped on him and started kissing Logan. He tried resisting but James was too strong. Then the tall male took off Logan's t-shirt and started kissing him on his chest. And at that moment Kendall walked in.

"Get a room you two," he said as Logan and James straightened up in a hurry.

"umm...um...umm...," James started, but Kendall stopped.

"Whatever!" he said.

James and Logan went to James and Logan began giving a lecture to James about how he was right, but James still was done, so he pushed Logan onto his bed and immediately took of Logan's clothes. He started down his waist and licked Logan's dick. After he started sucking Logan off. Logan was in such a rush he forgot he was Logan reached his orgasm. Then, he pulled down James's pants with his boxer, and lifted off his shirt. He kissed James and then kissed him on his chin, then neck and then he went to James's nipples and sucked on them until they were both hard. James was getting really hard and was annoyed with Logan for talking so long.

"Come on, get with it!" He finally blurted out.

"This is your punishment James for getting us caught," Logan answered and kept kissing James's torso. After what felt like forever to James, Logan got to his penis and sucked on felt like heaven and he finally cummed. Then he took Logan and turned him over and inserted his dick inside Logan's hole. He went in and out as Logan was jerking off to the sensation. When James was finished, it was Logan's turn. They both cummed. They finally finished and the next question was who would go to the shower first. But why wait if they could both fit.


End file.
